Blind Date
by Devil0Child
Summary: Chelly meets her long lost brothers under strange and uncomfortable circumstances. With she blame them for her troubled past, or will become a family once again. Taker, Kane, oc, oc Writer's block! Sorry. I hope to come back to it sometime.
1. Chapter 1

"Nat, I don't want to go on a blind date. I hate blind dates!"

"Come on Chelly, please! This guy is hotter than hot. I'm sure that his brother is just as hot. Please!"

"Fine, but if I don't like him, I'm going to have a family emergency."

"Fine, but I'm sure you'll love him."

"Whatever. You know what tomorrow is right?"

"Yeah, the anniversary of the last time you saw your brothers. Twelve years, right? You know, you still haven't told me why you haven't been in touch with them."

"You really want to know? It is a sad tale."

"Yes tell me, please."

"Fine, you know how I said that my dad beat on me?"

"Yes." Nat didn't want Chelly to stop talking, she knew her for five years now and still had no idea what happened to her as a child. All she knew was that she never talked about her family. She was surprised that Chelly was finally opening up.

"Well, actually, he would beat me, cut me with a knife, and then pour bleach into my wounds. He wanted to break me. I was the more rebelish twin, you knew I had a twin right?" Chelly asked looking at Nat. When Nat shook her head no, she went on. "Her name was Lyndsay. She was the quiet one. He didn't beat on her as much because of this. I think that might be one of the reasons I acted out so much, to keep her form getting hit. Anyway, he wanted to break me. He said that one day he would have complete domination over me. He wanted to rape me, but he wanted me to give in to him rather than beat me senseless and do it. My teachers noticed a bruise on my cheek one day and asked my dad about it, he was usually careful to hit us in places that people would not see. He told them that my brothers did it. Then he put a restraining order against them for me and Lyndsay. They weren't allowed anywhere near us. He said that we would try to fight it because we were scared that the boys would come and kill us if we didn't. I tried to fight it as soon as I turned 18, but he insisted that I was still traumatized by them. I tried everything, but then the boys started to avoid me, I don't know why. I decided that even after my father died, I would leave them alone, because that is what they seemed to want. I think they thought me weak, or something that made them ashamed of me. Anyway, that is my story and I'm sticking to it." Chelly said with a laugh, trying to break the tension.

"Wow. I never would have guessed that. I am so sorry. I can't believe that. You are my hero." Chelly just gave a Nat a weird look. "What? You went through hell, and look at you, you are my beat friend and the best person I know. So what happened between you and Lyndsay?" With that question, Chelly actually flinched.  
"Daddy had to go on a business trip; we loved it when he was gone. We could do anything and wouldn't get beat for it. He was supposed to be gone for two weeks, but he came home a week early. I was out horseback riding and Lyndsay was at the house. When I got back to the house and saw his car I new something bad was going to happen. I went in and he and Lyndsay were gone. I panicked and called the cops. They found Lynsay tied up hanging upside down." Chelly was in a trance, completely zoned out. Nat just listened, not knowing what else to do. "He had raped her, and then he- he," Finally coming out of her zone, she looked Nat straight in the eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. Nat's eyes began to tear up, this was horrible. Chelly took a deep breath and returned to her story. "he poured bleach into her vagina. He wanted to "clean her out". She died of a chemical burn from the inside out." Looking into Nat's eyes, Chelly silently begged her to let her continue. Nat just nodded her head in encouragement, knowing that her friend needed to get this off of her chest. "He was found nearby, crying. He said that he found her like that. I was devastated. My identical twin was dead, I felt as if a part of myself was missing." Chelly looked at the wall, "We were only six years old. No matter how hard I tried to beg for them not to make me go home with daddy, the police said that that would be the safest place for me. Right, as soon as the police let us go home he ripped into me, saying that it was my fault, that he killed the wrong one, and that if I had been home where I should have been, she would still be alive. I believed him for a while, but I came to my senses. I started to hang around school after hours and just avoiding being home. He wasn't home much any more anyway, but when he was, there was hell to pay. I started to play possum and he would get bored. He still used bleach occasionally, but as soon as I turned eighteen, I was outta there. And now here I am, twenty-six, single, no family, and still missing my sister. I will always feel a hole where she was." Finally Chelly had finished her heartbreaking story, and Nat just reached over and hugged her.

"Chelly, honey, I don't know what to say,"

"You're the first person that I've told. My dad died right before I met you. I never did go to his funeral. Honestly, I'm surprised that he left me anything in his will, let alone everything. Heck, now I'm so rich that I don't have to work for the rest of my life. I guess he does owe me, right."

"I totally agree, he owes you big time. I can't believe that you are being so calm, telling me this."

"I've had a lot of time to work this stuff out in my head, it still hurts but I've cried all the tears that I am willing to cry. I can't say that I am over it, but I have excepted it."

Note: I haven't decided if there will be romance in this or not. Not with Chelly and her brothers, but aren't older brothers supposed to have _**HOTT**_ friends!! ;p


	2. Chapter 2

Chelly was running late, as always. Nat said that she would meet Chelly at her place and help her pick something out to wear. According to Nat, Chelly didn't dress to flatter, she dressed to hide. Apparently she thought it time that Chelly stopped hiding.

Chelly pulled into her driveway fifteen minutes late and saw that Nat had let herself in. _She probably already has like twenty outfits for me to try on for her. I can't believe that I actually agreed to this, hell, I can't believe that I am actually excited for this. I just feel like something awesome is going to happen tonight, maybe this guy will be the one. Whatever, let's not get ahead of myself. _"Well, I might as well get this runway show on the road. Chelly, welcome to hell." Chelly laughed at herself as she thought about what Nat was going to put her through. Ever since she told Nat about her past, Nat has put her heart and soul into getting Chelly excited about the date. She thought it would be good for Chelly to have something to concentrate on.

"You're late!! Girl, get up here and start trying on some of these outfits, you only have three more hours to get ready!" Chelly looked out her cart window and up to her bed room window on the second floor of her house, there was Nat leaning out as far as she could waving her arms like an idiot. _It's times like this that I am glad I don't have neighbors._

Two and a half hours, fifteen outfits, and four hair styles later, the girls agreed on Chelly's first outfit. "Now, let's do your makeup and then we can go."

"Where are we meeting them at?"

"The restaurant at the hotel that they are staying at, I figured it would be easier on them."

Chelly looked at herself in the mirror. _I don't look half bad tonight._

The girls walked into the hotel lobby with confidence, "Ah, Nat?" "Chelly, you are so not chickening out on me now." Chelly just glared at her friend while shaking her head, "I would at least like to know the names of these guys." Nat looked at Chelly and grinned, she was surprised at how eager Chelly acted about the date, "Their names are Mark and G—Oh look there they are!" Nat excitedly pointed at two huge, handsome, brothers. Chelly followed her friends gaze. As her eyes settled on the sight before her, her stomach suddenly developed butterflies the size of eagles, her eyes shined with adoration, and her lips broke into the most beautiful smile that caught the attention of every guy in the restaurant. Chelly grabbed her friends arm and quickly recovered her self and put a nervous look on her face. "Nat, I don't think I should go on a date with either of those men, I mean, I realize that they are handsome and I can totally see why you'd be into them, but I don't feel comfortable dating either one. I'm sorry." "Chelly that is totally BULLSHIT! To bad, you are going to do this for me, just this once." Nat whispered angrily in Chelly's ear. "But you don't understand; I can't date those guys." Chelly was fighting a grin. Nat just gave her a look and pulled her towards the beautiful male specimens waiting for them. The guys weren't aware of the girls yet and so they have no idea of the girl's quiet squabble. Nat walked up to the table and caught her date's attention, "Hi Mark, this is my best friend Chelly. Chelly, this is Mark." Mark looked at the Nat's friend a little confused, _she looks very familiar, she can't be. _ "Hey Nat, Chelly. This is my little brother Glen." "Nat, I am serious-" "Chelly!" Nat was getting a little embarrassed at her friends open rudeness. "Hi Mark, hi Glen. Nat I can't date either of these guys, that would be gross," "Chelly!" Mark and Glen both broke out into huge grins as they finally recognized Chelly. "Nat, hear me out! Remember that story I told you the other night?" At Nat's nod Chelly continued, "These two idiots are my brothers." Nat looked at Mark, then at Glen, and then finally at Chelly. "Oh," was the only response the speechless Nat could come up with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chelly couldn't stop looking at her brothers. It had been so long since she last saw them. What a way to meet your long lost brothers, being set up on a blind date with them. It is kind of gross if you think about it. "Sorry Nat, I really can't go through with this date, it is wrong on so many different levels, but I would like to speak to these giant morons and see why they have been avoiding their baby sister." Looking pointedly at her brothers, Chelly waited for an explanation.

"Baby girl, how about we feed you girls, and then we will go some where to talk. Please, just act civil for the duration of a meal." "Fine, but deserve some major explanations. Daddy has been gone for awhile now, and the restraining order died with him. You guys could have contacted me at anytime, I tried and you ignored me." Chelly was upset, after getting over the shock of seeing her brothers for the first time in years, was now remembering why it had been so long since they last talked.

The meal was tense and uncomfortable to be nice about it. After the meal, Chelly agreed to have the boys come to her house. While she was still upset at the past, she didn't want to loose them again. She decided to give them a chance; they were the only family she had after all.

Once the tense group pulled up to Chelly's house the boys immediately asked what she did for a living. Her house was huge, and while it wasn't as grand as theirs, it was more then what an orphan should have been able to afford. Chelly told them about how she was Daddy's next of kin and so she got everything. Everybody got comfortable on the couches in Chelly's living room after she finally convinced Nat to stay. Finally they got around to business. Mark and Glen both looked sheepish. "Well?" Chelly was tired of waiting and beating around the bush, she wanted to know why her brothers never contacted her.

Mark began to talk while Glen remained silent. Mark was always the do-er, Glen the show-er. "Dad threatened that if we made any attempt to contact you or even acknowledge your existence. I'm sorry, but we didn't want you to get hurt more than you already did. He said that you would be safe if we stayed away." "You couldn't find me after he died?" "We tried, but when we couldn't find you, we thought that maybe you didn't want to be found. Honestly, we tried; even Vince tried to find you. You know the connections that he has, and even he couldn't find you." "I didn't want to be associated with him so I legally changed my name and personal information. It was part of my healing process." "So, what is your name then, I got Chelly, but, what is your last name?" "Well, I changed Olivia to Michelle, shortened to Chelly, and I changed McMahon to Megatu (Meg-aa-2)." "I know there is a lot to take all in one day, so how about we take this slow…" "Fuck that, I have my big brothers!" Chelly screamed as she launched herself at her brothers, hugging them for the first time in too long.


End file.
